Whelmed
by Occult Medicine
Summary: Robin decides to teach Artemis some of his moves. RobinxArtemis


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, even if the characters in this fic were tweaked _just a tad._

* * *

><p>He pulled her down in a swoop and pressed his lips on hers fiercely. She opened her eyes in shock for an instant before squeezing them shut and kissing back, her hands gripping his suit.<p>

She felt his arms slide down her dress from her waist and give her bottom a rough squeeze. She almost kicked him away but remembered her job and let it slide, instead giving a fake squeak of surprise.

His tongue was all over her mouth and she peered over his shoulder, looking for a sign. Then she spotted Robin in the corner who gave her a curt nod and disappeared. She immediately wretched herself away, a film of salvia on her lips.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said, yanking her wrist. She glared at him and moved to punch his face when a gloved fist beat her to it, breaking his nose. The man fell to the ground, holding his nose and trying to stem the flow of blood.

"Guards, guards!" he yelled, but received no response. Robin tossed a small device at him that on impact with the ground opened and released a net, encasing the man. The rest of the team rushed in through a door near the back of the room.

"Everything alright?" Aqualad asked worriedly. They all looked at Artemis who was facing the wall, her back stiff.

Robin nodded. "Got it under control. Meet you outside."

Aqualad nodded back and Superboy picked the man up, throwing him over his shoulder and walking out. Kid Flash gave Robin a questioning glance and Megan repeatedly looked back at them as they left the room. Once the door was closed, Robin walked over to Artemis and stood next to her.

"I don't want a pity parade," she said in a burst, her voice cracking. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep tears from welling up.

"I didn't plan on it," he answered. She looked at him, her face showing her disbelief.

"No, seriously. Just had _a few_ comments to make."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him; her voice had an edge to it. "Comments?'

Robin stood in front of her smiling cockily. "Yeah. You weren't exactly believable."

"Excuse me?" she growled, her voice low and dangerous. He wasn't fazed by it though as he continued to smile at her.

"I mean this guy was a total scum so he'll believe anything, but anyone else would have known you were just pretending."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Oh really? And why is that?"

"Well," Robin said, "Your technique was rather… poor."

She was livid at this point but fought to keep her voice leveled. "Is that so. And you would know the proper technique?"

He looked at her smugly now, his voice condescending. "Of course."

"So why don't you demonstrate it for me?" Artemis smiled at him, her voice so sugary sweet it was almost frightening.

He paused for a moment, unsure. She grinned; victory was hers. She was about to walk away when her body met the wall, the cold seeping through her short, thin dress.

Her dark blue eyes stared into his mask, which was inches away from her face. She noticed her body was sliding down the wall so that his small frame now loomed over her.

"Robin?" she said quietly. He didn't answer her but only moved closer, lips brushing against hers. For a moment she closed her eyes waiting before realizing her situation and opening them, trying to move away.

He was already gone though, his lips traveling downward. He moved painstakingly slow, soft lips rubbing certain parts of her body that made her tremble with pleasure. She bit her tongue harshly, drawing blood and repeated over and over to herself '_he's thirteen years old_'.

Finally his lips returned upward, resting on her neck. She now had a grip on her senses and a severely bruised ego.

"You're a bit of a sadist aren't you?" she said softly, shivering at the feel of his breath on her neck. His lips hovered over a pulse point, brushing her skin as he laughed.

Artemis felt a smile spread across her face and a devious glint filled her eyes. "Well so am I."

A second later Robin was pushed against the wall and Artemis towered over him, her breasts pressed onto his chest and her lips nibbling on his ear. She felt a shudder run through his body and smiled wickedly.

"Tell me Robin," she whispered in his ear. "Are you feeling whelmed?"

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and tell me what you think, negative and positive! I know that this is pretty OOC but in my defense, any kind of Robin and Artemis love would **never** happen in the show. But anyways, reviews!


End file.
